Actions
Actions can be performed in game. They are abilities like Hacking, or PSI powers like Polycloning. They can divided into 5 categories; My Actions, Cyber Control, PSI Force, Drone, Weapon Interface. At any time, you may access the full list of actions by pressing the Quick Actions key in-game; this will bring up the list, with unlearned actions grayed out. By default, you begin with all "My Actions" and "Weapon Interface" abilities unlocked. =List of Actions= My Actions Maintenance Stops hemorrhage, cures madness and heals blood- and leg wounds. Menu Opens the Character Menu. Hack Opens the Hacking Interface. Toggle HUD Toggles the helmet HUD on and off. Tutorial Opens the Tutorial Interface. Cyber Control Cyber Control governs all Actions acquired or maintained through cybernetic implants, save Ghost. Unlike PSI powers, which are "equipped" and cycled through on the HUD, these are used either directly through the menu, through the action radial (default "c") or through a user-defined keyboard shortcut. Most of these abilities are tied to a specific cybernetic implant, purchased at the Medical. Some require research, and all require energy to use or maintain. Each ability may be enhanced through a related CyberTech augmentation, which may reduce its energy cost or increase its potency. Cyber Cloak Toggles Cyber Cloak on and off. The Cyber Cloak renders the player invisible. Taking damage or attacking will deactivate the cloak. Using a Medkit, hacking, picking up/throwing an object, reloading, running and jumping will not. Drains Energy when active. Costs: 7590 B'' '''Requires': 30 Hacking, 30 Endurance CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Eyes' - Reduces Cloak Energy consumption. Boost Jump Toggles Boost Jump on and off. Boost Jump allows you to jump much higher and slightly farther than normal; the actual height is determined by your leg augmentation. With no energy, you can't jump at all! Energy Consumption: Consumes when jumping. CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Legs' - Increases Jump Height. Boost Sprint Toggles Boost Sprint on and off. Boost Sprint allows for sprinting without using the sprint key. Adds a blur effect to your vision just like when sprinting normally. Speed is determined by both the implant as well as the speed malus from your carried equipment. It should be noted that, while you can activate this action, an icon will appear on your HUD indicating its activation. The icon will not appear when sprinting using the Sprint key. Energy Consumption: Consumes when sprinting. CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Legs' - Increases Sprint Speed. EYE Vision Toggles EYE Vision on and off. EYE Vision (aka Cyber Vision) renders everything in sepia tones but specifically highlights entities with cybernetic enhancements, even under conditions where your normal vision wouldn't spot them, for example in the dark or at great distances, though not through fog. Metastreumonic creatures will not appear very clear and Carnophages will be completely invisible. Drains Energy when active. Costs: 12999 B'' '''Requires': 35 Hacking, Cyber Eyes CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Eyes' - Allows for EYE Vision. Sensitive Wave Enables Sensitive Wave. Sensitive Wave allows the player to see enemies clearly through walls for 5 seconds. While enemies become clearer, the environment becomes harder to see. It is the most expensive Action as well as the Action that consumes the largest amount of energy in the shortest amount of time. Energy Consumption: Consumes energy when cast. Energy starts regenerating immediately. Costs: 69999 B'' '''Requires': 45 Hacking, 36 Endurance, Research Sound Triangulator Toggles Sound Triangulator on and off. Sound Triangulator renders your vision gray-scale and blurry while highlighting entities in yellow; if those entities are making noise (through walking, for example) a triangular icon appears at their feet and is visible through walls, distance determined by the level of its related implant. Drains Energy when active. Costs: 14700 B'' '''Requires': 38 Hacking CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Brain' - Increases Range. Targeting System Toggles Targeting System on and off. The Targeting System makes your accuracy unaffected by any action you take, including running, jumping or firing your weapon. Your targeting reticule and the spread of the weapon will remain the same, allowing for precision full-auto attacks from even the HS 010 'and the 'Sulfatum at great distances. This power also offers a bonus to accuracy when activated, depending on your CyberTech Implants. Drains Energy when active. Costs: 32650 B'' '''Requires': 25 Hacking, 22 Endurance, 42 Accuracy CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Weapon Interface' - Increases Accuracy Bonus. Dermal Shealth Toggles Dermal Shealth on and off. Dermal Shealth hardens your skin, making it close to indestructible. It even protects you from damage that normally would bypass your normal armor and resistances, such as explosive damage. Drains Energy when active and a little bit when you take damage. Costs: 45999 B'' '''Requires': 18 Hacking, 45 Endurance CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Neuronal Interface' - Upgrades Dermal Plating. Power Conversion Damages player, gives energy in return. (Decreases Karma) Power Conversion converts a small bit of your health into a larger bit of energy. Health Consumption: Consumes health when cast. Costs: 17000 B'' '''Requires': 36 Hacking, 35 Endurance, Research CyberTech Augment: *'Cyber Neuronal Interface' - Increases Energy Gain and Decreases Health Loss. Ghost Crates a Ghost image of yourself. Ghost generates a holographic image of yourself on the spot you aim at to confuse enemies. Consumes Energy when cast. PSI Force There are several powers associated with the PSI statistic at the player's disposal. There are a total of 9 PSI powers in the game. The player starts with Alchemy and Polycloning. The three hidden Gate spells must be found through story play, with a maximum of one being found per play-through. All PSI powers require some energy to be used, and some health for Gate Powers as well. It should be noted that while most PSI powers can be used to change the tide of a battle, most of them will occasionally have malicious side-effects that can be dangerous, if not fatal, for the caster. These include randomly losing a chunk of health upon casting, being flung at high-speeds in a random direction (Including up, most often at fatal heights) and madness. PSI Power {C}Activates the selected PSI Power. Functions exactly like the Use PSI Force key. Transmutation {C}Transmutation creates a clone of the player whose powers depend on the player's PSI Level. Consumes Energy when cast. Costs: 11290 B'' '''Requires': 28 PSI Force Polycloning Polycloning creates multiple clones of the player whose powers and numbers depend on the player PSI Level. Consumes Energy when cast. Madness Madness causes the target to suffer Madness, making him attack anyone he sees. Does not work on Machines. Consumes Energy when cast. Costs: 15000 B'' '''Requires': 46 PSI Force Dragon's Breath Dragon's Breath (aka Dragon) kills the target and teleports the player to the target's location. Does not work on Machines. Your facing will be changed to the targets when using this skill. Consumes Energy when cast. Costs: 55999 B'' '''Requires': 65 PSI Force, 42 Medicine Invocation Invocation (aka Beast Invocation) kills the target and creates a Metastreumonic-force creature on the target's location. Depending on the player's PSI Level, the creature may either be a Perigrum Forma or a Carnophage. The creature will attack it's enemies, including the player. Does not work on Machines. Consumes Energy when cast. Costs: 30000 B'' '''Requires': 66 PSI Force, 36 Medicine Triangular Gate Triangular Gate opens a dimensional gate between the player and their target, killing the target. Cannot fail. Works on every NPC in the game. Can be very dangerous to the caster. Does not work on Machines. Consumes Energy when cast. Hypnotic Gate Hypnotic Gate puts the target in an never ending illusion. The target will stand still until it's killed. Cannot fail. Can be very dangerous to the caster. Does not work on Interceptors '''and Machines. Consumes Energy when cast. '''Substitution Gate Substitution Gate curses the target, healing the player when the target is hurt as well as causing the target to take damage if the player does. Cannot fail. Can be very dangerous to the caster. Does not work on Machines. Consumes Energy when cast. how to get it Alchemy Alchemy transforms items into health. Consumes Energy when cast. Drone Sentry Spawns a Sentry. Scrabouillor Spawns an armed, controllable Scrab. Control Tells a controllable NPC (NPC with a yellow triangle over his head) to either "Follow Me" or "Go Hunt". Sentries are immobile and will not take orders. Weapon Interface Firemode Toggles your firearms firing mode. Reload Reloads your firearm. Flashlight Toggles your flashlight on and off. 'Psi Strike' By holding the Sprint key and then Attacking, the player shoves his palm forward and emits a small blast of energy that can severely damage foes, if not outright kill most of them with a single strike. This ability costs energy and scales with psi becoming a formidable alternative to the standard Katana melee at high levels. 'Weapon Block' Activated by holding Sprint and pressing the Aim/Parry/Alt Fire key, causing the player to raise their gun (With melee weapons they might simply parry, other items may cause no action) in a defensive position in front of them, blocking their face. With smaller weapons the effect is negligible, while with larger weapons (such as the Sulfatum) you can turn the weapon into an effective impromptu shield. Psi Lift Pressing enter on liftable objects(Sentrys, boxes, cars etc) will lift the object, enter again will set it down while left click will throw it at considerable velocity. The weight that can be lifted scales with psi. Category:Actions Category:Menus Category:General